


Firsts

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch
Summary: This is based on a request I received on Tumblr which was "Can you do a story where Chris and reader have a baby and the baby takes their first steps but Chris was away filming a movie?"





	Firsts

Chris having to film on location before our daughter, Elise, was a year old was less than ideal. But when Marvel calls, you don’t say no. Besides, we live close to family and I’m only working part-time, so it really isn’t so awful. The only major downside is that Chris is missing out of Elise’s firsts. He’s missed her switching from soft semi-solid food to completely table food, he’s missed her becoming a little speed demon while crawling, and now she’s starting to pull herself up to stand alongside furniture and toys. I do my best to send him videos of the things I can, but I know he hates not being home with us. Even not including missing out on firsts, it sucks being away from your infant. I know Chris worries about how much Elise with remember him or if she’ll become more distant from him when he gets back. I’ve tried my best to assure him that that won’t happen, but we can’t really be sure. Although, she was a huge daddy’s girl before he left, so I’m sure at least most of her feelings have remained.

We make sure to facetime whenever we can, and Elise loves smiling and babbling at Chris through the phone. She’s started saying “dada” and even though she probably doesn’t know what it means yet, you can be sure Chris gets a big smile on his face every time she says it.

“Da da da da da da” Elise starts babbling after her bath.

“Do you miss you, Dada?” I ask her. “Should we call him?” I take a seat on the couch with Elise on my lap and pull up facetime to call Chris. It rings for a bit before he picks up.

“Hey I was just thinking about calling you,” he smiles when he answers.

“I guess you and Elise were on the same page. She was asking for you, weren’t you baby?” I ask her but she’s mesmerized by Chris’ face on the phone.

“Hi baby, how are you?” Chris coos and Elise smiles and starts babbling to him.

“Da da da,” she starts up again.

“Yes, I’m here, Dada’s here.” He keeps smiling but I can tell he wishes he was actually here.

“She tried some pasta today, she loved it, not that I’m surprised,” I inform Chris.

“Pasta? Mama gave you pasta?”

“Buttered noodles, that’s where it’s at apparently.” Elise gets squirmy so I set her on the floor so she can crawl over to her toys. She stands up along her toy box and starts pulling things out one at a time. Chris and I talk a little longer, catching up on our own days before I turn the camera so he can watch Elise as if he’s here with me.

“Ellie, can you show Daddy how you wave?”

“She can wave now?” Chris asks.

“When she wants to. Hi Ellie, hi Elise,” I wave at her and she smiles before waving back, making a sound that almost sounds like ‘hi’. Chris’ eyes crinkle as he leans back laughing.

“I think that’s the cutest thing she’s done yet,” Chris tells me once he regains composure. “God, I wish I could be there.”

“I know, baby, but you’ll be back soon enough. Besides, she still won’t say mama so I think you’re still number one,” I tease and Chris smiles. “Elise, can you say ma ma ma ma ma,” I try to prove my point.

“Da da da da da,” she replies quickly before going back to emptying her toy box.

“See?” I ask Chris.

“Yeah, yeah. She doesn’t even know what she’s saying.”

“You’re not really missing anything, I promise.”

“Okay,” he sighs.

“I should get her to bed. I’ll call you once she’s asleep, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” I pick Elise up before I hang up so Chris can see her again before we hang up. “Goodnight Ellie, I love you,” Chris tells her and she grabs at the phone like she normally grabs at his face.

“Da da da da da.”

“Yeah, baby, Dada’s gonna be home real soon. So don’t you get too big before I get back.”

“Ah da da da.”

“Goodnight,” Chris says again before hanging up.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s a hard thing, trying to make sure Elise doesn’t grow up too fast. I don’t want to keep her from things like walking if she’s ready, but at the same time, I want Chris to be here for these firsts. But no matter my intentions, the first time she tried taking a few hesitant steps without holding on to anything I couldn’t help but get excited for her. Once she figured out she could stand without holding anything, that’s all she wanted to do. She’s stand up next to her toy box or the couch and then just let go and stand there. Sometimes she’d try squatting down and standing back up, but she was still hesitant to take any steps.

Chris was coming home that weekend. I’ve been keeping the fact that she’s been experimenting with standing from Chris in hopes that she would do it when he got home and I could pretend it was the first time she’d done it. That plan when in the trash on Thursday. I was sitting on the floor a few feet away from her while she pulled toys out of her toy box. She started throwing the toys a little further away from herself so I reached out and grabbed one with a rattle in it to get her attention. She looked at me and squealed while holding out her hand like she wanted it. I thought she would sit down and crawl over, but instead, she turned and started taking wobbly steps towards me. She took a couple good steps before doing a sort of run-fall the rest of the way to me. She fell into my waiting arms and I couldn’t help but be happy for her.

“You did it! Good job, baby!” She smiled at me, clearly not sure exactly what she did, but happy for the praise nonetheless. After she did it once I kept trying to take a video of her so that I could show Chris, but she only wanted to walk to me, so it wasn’t something I could easily catch on camera by myself.

I still couldn’t tell Chris. He would be so disappointed to find out he missed it and only by a few days. I was able to successfully keep it a secret until he got home on Saturday. He got home in the morning and we had a late breakfast, all of us taking time to cuddle together on the couch and get acquainted.

Elise gets tired of cuddling after a while and slides off the couch to crawl over to her toys. Chris sits down on the floor next to her and I watch them from the couch. He’s in almost the same position I was in when Elise first walked and I was hoping it would happen just as organically as it happened the first time.

I don’t know what aligned to make that happen, but when Chris held up a toy that Elise wanted and she took a couple steps towards him I couldn’t have been more thankful.

“Ellie, you did it! You walked!” Chris praises her before looking at me. “Did you see that? She did it, her first steps!”

The look on my face must not have been as smooth as I thought it was.

“Not her first steps?” he asks.

“Damn it, how do you do that?” I pout. “No, she walked a little the other day. But I swear it just started, you barely missed it and she still crawls most of the time so you’ll be here as she actually gets the hang of it and-”

“(y/n),” Chris interrupts me and suddenly he’s kneeling in front of me. “It’s okay. She growing, I know that. I knew when we went into this that I would probably miss some things and it wouldn’t always be easy. Thank you for trying to make it seem real for me. Even if it wasn’t her first, first time. I’m happy the first time I saw it she was walking to me and it wasn’t just on a video.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he assures me with a quick kiss.

As Chris and I found out later, neither of us actually saw her first steps, it was Lisa who was watching Elise when she first decided to take a chance and walk a couple feet from the couch to the chair.


End file.
